Left All Alone
by Wolf-Snow-Blossom
Summary: Tala looks back at the times he had with his lover untill he killed himself. YAOI Tala? BryanKai... Character dead.


**Left All Alone**

By: Wolf-Snow-Blossom  
Rated: T... just to be sure  
Genre: Angst/Romance/Drama  
Warnings: Character death, YAOI!  
It's A One-Shot  
Please R&R  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, because if I would… Believe me it would be a whole lot different.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I Looked around everybody is sad because you left. Why? Why did you leave us?... Me? Why didn't you write a goodbye note?... Were you planning on doing it? Or did it just came up? I wish I would have seen it sooner maybe I could've helped… Maybe I couldn't… But you could've at least have told me something, or give me a sign. But you always seemed so happy. You were the opposite of me: Happy, Carefree, Open, Lovely. While I was: Cold, Unhappy, Absolutely not open. People often say I don't care about a thing, but that's not true I cared, and I still do, for you. You were my life, my love, my soul and my heart. You were my everything.

I hear people whisper that I don't care about you because I don't cry. I learned to keep my emotions in check, learned that I couldn't show them. But now all I want to do is cry. But I don't and won't, because I'm scared to show my emotion. You knew that. You always told me that even if other people called me an emotionless bastard, that I shouldn't listen to them because they didn't know me.

But you did you knew I had emotions and that I was just scared of showing it. But you, you always were open and happy. Was it all a mask?... I don't know it anymore the only thing I know is that I want you back here, with me.

But I know that's impossible, because dead don't come to life anymore.

I want to follow you and I almost did until you're friends stopped me. Yes you heard it good **you're friends. **They stopped me… I asked them why… they said that you didn't want me to die…

Do they know something about you that I don't know….

Please why koi… why didn't you tell me…?

I miss you… today's you're funeral. Everybody is here, the white tigers, My team, your own team and the rest.

I can see that they all miss you, I see it in their eyes. Tears are glistering in their eyes, falling down their cheeks while sobbing.

I Love You. I told you that once, that night you had to cry. I didn't get it, remember, I mean telling someone that you loved them is a good thing and you started to cry and cling yourself on my body. I've held you that whole night. When you stopped crying I asked you why did you cry. The answer was very simply you said, you cried because I said I love you. That you're tears weren't sad tears but happy once. I still didn't quite get it. Than you told me: That you loved me so much, and that you know I loved you but you were just happy that I said it.

I was happy because you was happy and you were happy because I was happy.

You were the one that knew everything about me. I told you everything about myself, included my past. You listened. Once I cried I was so ashamed that I run away, you followed me and when you had found me again you told me that it was okay to cry. I was still ashamed but I felt a little better. Because you didn't mind it. After that I cried two more times but those times I didn't run away I just stayed in our house. I even smiled with you for the first time. You said I should do it more often because it looked good.

I smiled a little more often but only for you and with you. You told me that you liked that you had your own personal smile. I had to smile at that, but it's the truth my smile is and always will be yours. I won't smile for anyone else. I won't.

Now that you're gone I don't have anything to smile for anyway. You always made me smile. Even occasionally you made me laugh. The first time I really laughed was when you were on the phone with some guy who tried to sell something. You didn't like people like, you always questioned if they didn't have a life. You'd just ask them that over the phone. And if they said yes, you would say then go and do something useful and leave me alone.

One day a guy called who wanted to sell something I don't remember what. But I remember you making faces at him over the phone while mouthing blablabla. I had to smile at that. Than I suppose the guy on the other end of the line said something really stupid. Because your eyes widened and your mouth fell open, it was a comical sight and I couldn't help but laugh. If it was possible your eyes went even wider. You said to the guy "ey I'm hanging you up my cutie just smiled" and you hung up and pounced on me while saying: Please laugh more often you're damn handsome when you do that plus it sound nice.

And of course I did, I hope you understand by now that I would do everything for you and I still will. It's almost my time to hold my speech. I don't know what to say. I didn't prepare one. You told me to always follow my heart and everything will be all right and I think I will. With you I always followed my heart. And I'll keep on doing that. But I will never forget you and when I eventually die, I'll return to you… I will… I promise…

It's my time to hold my speech. For you…

I step up and walk to the altar.

I shake. I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to say. If I'm going to follow my heart, I have to show my emotions, but maybe for once that isn't too bad. I look at all the faces and start

"I didn't prepare a speech, because he told me that if I followed my heart everything will turn out fine. But now I don't know what to say Except. That I love him, care for him, that he's my everything, he was the reason I lived, the reason I breathed. If it weren't for him. I would've killed myself a long time ago. I had no idea that something like this was going to happed. I think no one really did. He was so happy, carefree and innocent. And now he did this to himself. I don't know why but I want to know why, is it my fault is it something that happened between him and some person maybe even something in his past. I know his mother died when he was born, his father neglected him and that he was raised by his grandfather. He sometimes cried when it was just the two of us. He always said that talking helps so how come he does this to himself and not telling anyone what's wrong. Dear god, please tell me.

I'll do anything to get him back…anything but I know that it is impossible you can't bring people from the death once you're dead you're dead.

It hurts like hell and I have no reason to live anymore, only his friends told me that he wouldn't want me to die. So I'll live for him, but when it's my time I'll return to him… I swear… I promise…"

I Feel a tear slip from my eye and down my cheek. The tear is soon followed by more and more. I start to sob... I'm not weak, you taught me that… I can't stop it but at least you don't find me weak.

I walk away together with the rest to the graveyard where you will be buried.

The priest holds a little speech, it slips past me. Everybody throws a white flower, they're your favourite.

I look at your tombstone it says:

Kinomiya Takao (Tyson Granger)  
Born: 5-7-1989  
Died: 11-7-2005  
Loved:  
Grandson, Son, Brother  
Friend and Lover  
May you rest in peace  
We'll never forget you.

Please Ty come back to me, please…  
Everything goes black, the last thing I hear, before darkness surrounds me, is Bryan and Kai calling my name:

Tala!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well what do you think? Is it good, bad, fucked up,please Review.

Buh-bye

WSB

Oh btw. Assassins will be updated soon I think.


End file.
